


Dating a Demon

by Candy4thewin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human bill, M/M, drabbles?, older dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of all the billdip one-shots I have been posting on my tumblr brought together to make them easier to find. I hope you enjoy them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> No one else can mess with the Pine Tree

Bill loves pain, he loves causing it and he loves feeling it. He especially loves the way that pain looks on his little pine tree. The way that his eyes got wide and dilated from the pain and fear. And the face he made with tears welling up and cheeks turning red. That face was a face that Bill lived for. That of course didn’t mean that just anyone could cause Dipper pain.

No filthy meat sack could touch something that belonged to Bill Cipher. Of course some of those creatures didn’t know that. Like Gideon, he thought that he could get his revenge on little Dipper. Now Bill didn’t really care about the other Pines, they had their uses but they were still meat sacks. Things to be used and thrown away. 

Of course came the day that the stupid ventriloquist doll decided to go a step to far. The little shit had learned a lot in prison Bill supposed. Which was all fine and dandy until he was pushing Pine tree down after a few kicks to the stomach.  
Bill arrived just in time to catch Gideon pulling his zipper down and Dipper looking up at Bill, big brown eyes filled with tears and eyes swollen.

“Well now look what we have here.” Gideon’s whole body froze up and Bill felt pleasure at being able to so easily cause the idiot fear. “Hasn’t anyone told you not to touch other’s things?”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Later Dipper would have nightmares of Bill ripping into Gideon and removing all his internal organs one by one while somehow keeping the other boy alive. Later Bill would be able to enjoy that fear knowing that it was something HE caused not some little shit fresh out of prison. Now though, now Bill would wrap his pine tree in his arms and protect him from anything that might try and cause him harm. He would whisper sweet nothings in his ear and heal him from the damage done by anyone that wasn’t Bill. Because Dipper was his and no one else was allowed to touch him. Ever.


	2. messing with stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Bill’s favorite pass times when he wasn’t teasing Dipper is messing with Stan

One of Bill’s favorite pass times when he wasn’t teasing Dipper was messing with Stan. Really the old man had it coming for standing in Bill’s way so many times. There were three easy ways to irritate Stan.

1\. ‘Losing’ or stealing money

2\. Being extra loud at night Or Bill’s personal favorite

3\. Using the twins Granted there was a fine line between using the twins and hurting the twins but Bill was more that ready to tread that line. It only got easier when Bill and Dipper started dating. 

——————— 

It was a really nice relaxing day in Gravity falls (well as relaxing as Gravity falls could be). Of course Bill couldn’t let that stand. Not when Stan was thinking he was safe from pranks. But what kind of prank would he do today?

Bill could fill his shower with bees or maybe turn his coffee into oil? 

No Dipper would get mad if the old man got hurt to bad and Bill didn’t feel like listening to another lecture about how humans couldn’t heal like a demon could. So it would have to be something that wouldn’t hurt the old mans fragile meat-sack bones. 

Suddenly a delicious idea popped into his mind. A smirk spread across his face as he floated over to Pine Tree who was talking to the old man. Now see the thing was Stan knew about Bill and Dipper’s less than platonic relationship. He tolerated it for Dipper but he sure as hell didn’t approve. With good reason what with Bill being a demon and all. Still he didn’t say anything as long as he didn’t see anything.  
“Hey there Pine Tree I missed you.” Bill floated down wrapping his arms around the 16 year old’s shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Stan stiffen up. 

Dipper, fortunately or unfortunately, didn’t notice anything and just sighed turning his head to look at Bill. “You just saw me like ten seconds ago.” 

“Aww but I miss my little sapling any time that he isn’t around me.” Bill let his hands wander and slowly trail under Dippers shirt and to the band of his shorts. Stan was starting to turn a really dark scarlet. Just a little more. 

Dipper frowned finally catching onto what Bill was up to and opened his mouth to say something about it when suddenly Bill was kissing him. Ignoring the sputtering from next to them he let himself go and let lose on Dipper. It only took a few seconds for Dipper to start moving his mouth against Bill’s and wrap his arms around Bill’s shoulders. 

They only broke away with Dipper panting and flushed. Looking over his work Bill felt rather smug that he could make Dipper like this with just one kiss. Speaking of work Stan sure was making a good impression of a tea kettle.

Stan took on threatening step forward and that was all the motivation he needed to have to pick up his little Dipper and start running away with Stan chasing after screaming all sorts of profanity. 

Well at least this kind of prank came with perks, he thought as he looked at the still flushed boy in his arms. Lots and lots of perks.


	3. Always Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is always watching

When Bill says he’s always watching he means it. He knows everything that everyone in gravity falls is doing. Especially Dipper, his favorite human to watch. He made sure to keep track of the boy at all times. 

Unfortunately Dipper was only human, a teenage human at that. These means he has bodily needs. Stupid things like going to the bathroom and eating. Along with those bodily functions there were /other/ things.

Currently Bill was looking in on Dipper who was once again bringing himself pleasure. 

“Honestly Pine tree didn’t you just do this yesterday.” Bill said floating over Dipper who gave a little shout of surprise pulling his hand away from where he had been moving against his member.

“B-Bill what are you doing here?” The blond smirked down at the human.

“You know you have been masturbating quite a lot as of late.” A flush spread across Dipper’s cheeks.

The demon floated down behind Dipper on the bed. “Well then you better continue. After all you humans shouldn't hold these kinds of things in.” By now Dipper was redder than a lobster and was starting to squirm in Bill’s lap.

Bill let his hands trail down Dipper’s arms and laced their fingers together. Bill guided his hands down the the hard member jutting out of Dipper’s shorts. Gently he moved their hands together up and down in a slow rhythm. Bill felt a real smile form on his face when Dipper let his head fall back onto his shoulder. 

“There you go just let it happen.” Dipper just grunted at Bill making him snort. 

It didn’t take long for him to feel Dipper tense up against his chest and arch his back with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the smut wasn't very good I don't normally write it so I am still learning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading leave comments and kudos if you can!


End file.
